


Alone, Together

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Loneliness, Lonely People Come Together, M/M, Naruto's Lonely As Shit, Some harsh demon-bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is upset on a day meant for spending it with your family and loved ones and so he goes to Sasuke for comfort. What'll happen! Wow... I really suck at summaries... -- P.S. but he was right, I do suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Together

“Mommy! Daddy!” The young one cried, jumping into his parents’ arms.

The academy was letting its students out early to day, as it was an entire day dedicated to family. And so the one by one each student, genin, chunin and even many jonin left their daily duties as a ninja to spend the time with their family. A lone blond sat on a familiar swing, rocking back and forth as he watched the families leave the academy to finish the day together. The blond’s name was Naruto Uzumaki, a recently graduated genin and unknowingly about to make his first attempt at chunin. But none of that was on the boys mind at the moment, all he could think about now, was the fact that he was all alone, completely without family. A few tears collected on the edges of his sky blue eyes, but he shook them away, baring his teeth as he struggled to keep his emotions under control.

“ _I can’t cry! I won’t! Ninja are not to show their emotion!_ ” The boy said to himself, his hands tightening around the swing’s ropes.

“ **Aww, but why not? You're all alone on day meant especially for families,** ” The demon fox that was sealed inside of him sneered, grinning from inside its cage. “ **Oh, I'm sorry do I need to explain a family to you**?”

The boy growled back at him, “ _Shut up…_ ”

The demon sneered again and receded into its pen, knowing that it was he, that was the sole reason for the young ninja's pain and suffering. If it had not been for the Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki probably would have had a wonderful life, son of the Yondaime and with a caring mother, the boy would have been truly happy. But fate was not kind to him. His mother died giving birth to him and only moments later his father died, sealing the beast away within his own son. Naruto walked slowly back to his apartment, careful to keep his head down to keep anyone from seeing his tear-filled eyes. The blond slid his key into the slot and turned the lock, stepping in without a sound and plopping down on his bed.

 

 

 

“Naruto!” A woman's voice yelled.

The boy looked up.

“Naruto, what's the matter sweetie?” The woman asked, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

The boy's frown deepened and he wiped away the tears.

“Mom, I… I don't think I'm cut out to be a ninja…” The blond cried.

“What makes you say that?” She asked, placing a hand on her son's back.

“I just can't seem to get any of these jutsu!” Naruto shouted angrily squirming away from her touch.

“Naruto, that's silly!” She chided. “You only need to keep practicing! You're a talented kid. You'll get it. I know you will. Now come on, it's time for din-”

A branch smacking against his window broke the boy from his dream.

 

 

 

“ _Why?_ ” Naruto asked himself as he pressed his knees into his chest. “ _Why do I have to be the only one without a family? Why me?_ ”

Just as more tears threatened to slide down his cheeks, shattering the mask he'd worked so hard to build up, a thought struck him.

“ _Sasuke._ ”

The raven-haired Uchiha was just as alone as he was, possibly more so. The blond could only guess as to what it would feel like to have a family, to be happy, and then to lose it all, just as Sasuke had.

“Maybe…” The genin said suddenly. “Maybe we can be alone… together.”

The thought alone was enough to pick him out of bed and set him on a course towards the forgotten Uchiha sect of the village. The blond ran along the path, grinning brightly at the thought of company.

 

 

 

“Hey dobe,” The Uchiha said, jumping down from his perch atop a tall tree. “Where are you running off to?”

“Oh! Hey teme,” Naruto shouted back. “Actually I was just… umm, well, I was just coming to see you…”

“Me?” Sasuke asked curiously, his eyebrow raising.

“Yeah… we're teammates and well… I wanted to know… if you wanted to hang out or something.”

The Uchiha smiled and rolled his eyes.

“What, is the dobe lonely?”

The blond glared, his eyes narrowing.

“Fine be that way!” He shouted, spinning on his heels. “I only wanted to cause we both don't have any family! But if you wanna be a jerk…”

“No, wait…” The Sharingan-user mumbled suddenly, making the blond turn back around. “I… yeah, that would be-”

 

 

 

“Whatr yooou so happy bout?” A man slurred, snapping him from his trance. “Demon.”

Just the word made the blue-eyed ninja flinch.

“Stupid fukinnn demon…” Another in the group said in agreement.

Naruto's eyes widened and he spun on his heels, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

“Watch where you’re going!” Another man shouted as Naruto bounced off of him and hit the ground. “Oh, it's you.”

“Y-yeaaah, demon boy!” The first drunk man said grinning maliciously.

“We were… we were just bout to kick iz aaaass,” The other continued. “Wanna help?”

“Haha, sure,” He replied, laughing.

Naruto shouted loudly, scrambling to get away from the three men.

“No one’s gonna come,” The sober one said smiling, “not for a demon like you.”

The three men laughed as they pelted the young boy with rocks. Naruto screamed and cowered, protecting as much of his body as he could while the men continued, knowing he couldn't fight back. Hell, he wasn't sure he could have if he wanted to. He paralyzed with fear, depressed and angry, but more than anything, helpless.

“Hey… HEY!” A voice shouted stopping three men for a moment. “What are you doing!?”

Naruto's eyes stayed shut, but he could swear that he'd heard it before. A voice that was full of hate, confusion and most of all anger.

“I asked what you thought you were doing,” The voice growled again.

“We're beatin' the hell out if this demon,” One of the men replied. “You gotta problem with that?”

 

 

 

“Demon?” The voice asked. “Oh that demon! Hmph, no, do what you want.”

The person speaking stepped into the light as Naruto cracked open his eyes.

“S-sasuke!?” Naruto yelped. “W-why!? W-we're teammates!”

“So?” The Uchiha scoffed.

“We're the same! We both don't have any family!” The jinchuriki pushed.

“Ha! Us, the same? You will never be like me,” Sasuke laughed, the Sharingan appearing in his eyes.

“B-but! Sasuke!” The blond cried.

“Stop bothering us Naruto! Your so annoying!” Sakura said, appearing beside him.

“Really Naruto, you need to stop trying to fight it,” Kakashi agreed, suddenly standing above them.

“N-no… S-sakura? Kakashi-sensei… Y-you t-”

 

 

 

“Naruto! Eh, dobe!” The voice shouted, bringing the blond back into reality. “Are you alright?”

Naruto's eyes cracked open and he found his own cerulean orbs staring into his teammates obsidian ones.

“S-sasuke?” He croaked, his throat exhausted from the screaming.

“Mmm,” The Uchiha muttered. “Are you okay?”

Naruto stared back at his teammate, completely dazed.

“Naruto!”

The blond shook his head of the daze and then yelped from the pain.

“I'll take that as a no,” Sasuke muttered, picking Naruto up off of the ground.

“W-where are you taking me?” The blond asked, clinging to his teammate for dear life.

“To my house, your wounds need to be dressed,” The boy said quickly, squirming slightly under Naruto's grip. “Now loosen up! I'm not gonna drop you!”

“Oh… sorry,” Naruto muttered, blushing as he loosened his grip.

The two made it back to the Uchiha mansion in only a few minuets, just as the sun was beginning to set.

“Okay, take off your jacket and shirt,” The raven-haired ninja said as he set his teammate down on his bed.

“W-what?” The blond questioned a blush appearing his face.

“I need to look at your wounds,” Sasuke replied, returning with a first aid kit.

“Oh,” Naruto muttered stupidly, doing as the other boy asked.

 

 

 

Sasuke sat by his teammate and started on the injuries

stealing a glance at the jinchuriki every few seconds.

“Naruto,” The Uchiha said suddenly.

“Hmm?” Naruto mumbled in reply, wincing from Sasuke's touch.

“Those guys…” He started. “They called you a demon… Naruto… is the… I mean the Kyu-”

“Yes,” The blue-eyed Nin whispered, flinching as he expected the 

worst. “The Kyubi… the Kyubi is sealed inside of me…”

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and continued on his teammate's wounds.

“Sasuke?”

“Mmm?”

“W-why… I mean, don't you hate me now?” Naruto asked, obviously surprised by the fact Sasuke hadn't hit him… or at least stopped treating him.

“Hmph,” The raven-headed ninja scoffed. “If I don't hate you for being an annoying, obnoxious and stupid dobe, why would I hate you for that?”

Naruto stared at his teammate, his eyes wide and tear-filled as the Uchiha kept on.

“Sasuke…”

“Hmm?”

“I… I was coming here today…” Naruto said, lowering his head until Sasuke couldn't see his eyes.

“Here?” The Uchiha asked, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah… it's just, today is about families… loved ones, and I know you don't have any family either and… you're my loved one Sasuke…” The blond admitted, a few tears of happiness collecting on Sasuke's bed.

 

 

 

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks, an audible gasp escaping his mouth.

“I'm sorry Sasuke… I didn't…” Naruto stammered, desperately trying to backtrack.

“No,” The boy said, his obsidian eyes connecting with Naruto's. “It's too late. Naruto… I think you need to leave.”

“L-leave!? B-but Sasuke!” The blond shrieked.

“I don't wanna hear it!” Sasuke shouted.

“W-what about those guys from before?” Naruto pleaded. “They could be out there!”

“Hmph, I doubt it…” Sasuke replied. “ But it doesn't matter, just 

get-”

 

 

 

“Naruto?” The same voice spoke out, the real one over powering the fake. “D-do… you really mean that?”

The blond looked down at the boy, his eyes instantly softening.

“Of course,” Naruto said, as if shocked that he'd even ask.

Sasuke looked up at the blond, his eyes bright with happiness and hope. And the next thing the blue-eyed genin knew, the Uchiha's lips were locked on his own. And then, a moment later they were gone.

“I love you Naruto,” Sasuke admitted, a light blush covering his pale cheeks.

“I love you too teme,” Naruto replied, grinning happily.

“And Naruto?” Sasuke muttered, his eyes falling back on his love.

“Yeah Sasuke?” Naruto replied.

“This is the last family day we spend alone, cause from now on… we can be alone, together.”


End file.
